trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
DoublePulmage
- Outdoors= - Indoors= }} |-|Norther Apperence ▼= - After Having drink= - Fencing=coming soon - Battle bruised=coming soon }} |-|Fancy Attire ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier=coming soon - AB=coming soon }} |caption = God, lllllleave me alone!. }} Introduction Be the Anti-social guy Your name is PULMAS DOUBALS... Your name is PULMAS DOUBAL. God, you hate TALKING to other trolls especially when you haven't had your DRINK yet. You are prone towards VIOLENCE and have MAD HUNTING SKILLS. You just as tall as your Mateship but A HECK OF A LOT MORE STRONGER. Your more kind and passionate toward Azulis and respect HIS FRIENDS enough to not kill them every time they SASS OFF. You don’t have any friends yourself so you cherish Azulis. Luckily he shares the same feelings. Your hobby is FENCING. When you’re not guarding Azulis or killing something, YOUR ON THE ROOFTOP FENCING. If you plead enough, Azulis joins you in MINI STRIFES with fencing swords. This also makes you NIMBLE and LIGHT ON YOUR TOES. NONE OF THIS MATTERS when you are in full RAGE. Your Lusus was a HAWK until you killed it in a RAGE. Its HEAD is now a trophy above your fencing rack. When your up to it, you head to your workshop and forge swords and other metal weapons for the high-bloods. After an indecent, you HATE HATE HATE WATER and SWIMMING. Your GLASSES help you see in the DARK. They are also your COMPUTER since you don't have the time to sit and stare at a screen, PLUS your out hunting too much. What you love the most about your self is that you have ACID GLANDS in your fangs. ONE SWIFT BITE TO THE NECK and its bye-bye. The FANGS are EXTENDABLE so they don't get in the way too often. The ACID is OILY and BLACK. YOU DRESS WARMER since you are not as used to the cold. You like to eat FROSTED SHORTBREAD COOKIES. DON'T ASK WHY, they are just DELICIOUS. Examine self You are Toned, but not to muscular. Your purple glasses help you see in the dark. The Purple Ribbon muffles your breathing so you are nice and silent. Your shoes stick to surfaces letting you climb walls and reach high places. The scar you bear is your matespirit ships symbol. Your beautiful and extendable fangs have poison glands inside them. A swift bite to a important vein and they are dead in a minuet. A bite to a muscle and paralysis sets in. Luckly there extendable, otherwise it would be just awkward to snog. There are trasportalizers in the middle of the tree on every floor from the landing roof (also fencing area) down to Matrosnakes cave. There are 10 floors ('cause the tree is 10 stories high in human terms.) The ground floor is the biggest and there holds your the fencing rack,art gallery, and other various items. Random couches and a TV also call it home. Second floor holds prisoners and dead trolls. The iron door keeps the smell away and Matrosnake from coming in the house. 3rd floor has 3 rooms. Private bedrooms for you and your matespirit ship in case you get on each other nerves, and the third is the shared room for you both on regular nights. The best paintings and fencing swords are in that room. 4th floor is food prep and dining, 5th floor is storage, 6th floor is guest room, 7th floor is workshop and weapon prep, 8th floor is your floor, you cook your favorite cookies in there. Plus, when you get too out of control, you lock yourself away for awhile. You get emotional during these times and you drink. After sobbing, screaming, Self abuse, and downing a bottle of high concentrated solpor and troll blood, you pass out and wake up refreshed. You cleam yourself up afterward other wise Azulis gets worried. 9th floor is Azulis's floor. That's his private room. Final floor is the 10th floor that holds the "Snow lady" and fencing practice. Now, your not as dedicated as some jugglos, but you are religious. Azulis...your not sure about him. Sometimes if you feel spiritual, you paint your face. No one has seen your facepaint. One day you might show some people. Guy has to show some respect to his Messiahs. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography HawkThief stole him from the breeding cavers. He taught him the ways of the thief and how to hunt. Punishments were strict. You killed him in a fit of rage one night, now his head is a trophy above your fencing rack. He was basically a large black hawk with pointed feathers and sharp talons. Azulis Redfor is the only troll you know understands you and can put up with your shit. You were wandering around a few night after killing Hawkthief. You got lost and ended up in the norther poles. After passing out from hypothermia, you woke up in Azulis pine-hive. His soft voice and extanges of thoughts warmed you up to him quickly. You hit off as Morails. You got busy for awhile with hunting and trying to find a new place to live that you forgot about your morail. You came home one night, somehow drunk and injured. Both of you fought then strifed for awhile. Just as your got the upper hand your broke down sobbing about gog knows what. Both of your relized that being morails isnt going to do anyone good so you flipped quadrents after some quick relizations. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session. Trivia *Pulmas is word play of the spanish word Pluma, or feather. Put Azulis base word Azul, or blue in-front and you get blue feather, or 0Bluefeather0, as in the artist pen name. *His symbol is an Acid drop with a spiral, to show his unstable personality that spirals out of control sometimes. *His screen name DoublePulmage has the mixed up work Plumage, or layers of feathers. He is over-protective of Azulis at times, so the " Double the layers of feathers" sort of shows that perspective. *Pulmas dream-self has no horns. He just doesn't have any. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Troll Category:0Bluefeather0 Category:Male Category:Indigo Blood